peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The curse of the vampire's cape
The curse of the vampire's cape '''is a fanon episode of peppa pig. It is most focused on Suzy Sheep Synopsis Peppa, George, and Suzy Sheep go to a yard sale that sells clothes and Suzy gets interested in a cape she saw on a rack and buys it. She went outside one night and put the cape on, then Peppa saw a sudden change to Suzy, and started to think she is a vampire. Freddy Fox took a look at Suzy too, and they both discovered that the cape was cursed and turned Suzy into a vampire princess! The cape also made her evil, and now she wants to turn everyone into a vampire! Now Peppa, Freddy, and George have to find a way to take the cape off of Suzy and turn her back to normal. Episode Script '''Peppa: I like yard sales! Suzy: Yeah, and this one has clothes! ''' '''George: Clothes! Peppa: I found a very nice blue dress with white polka dots! George: Dinosaur! Grrr! Peppa: That's a very nice dinosaur shirt you found, George! Suzy: Peppa! George! Look what I found! Peppa: What is it, Suzy? Suzy: I found a cape! Peppa: That's nice! Do you want to get it? Suzy: Of course I do! I love how this cape looks! Peppa: Let's order our things! (Peppa. George, and Suzy go to Suzy's house, where Mommy Sheep is in front of the house) Mommy Sheep: How was your walk with Peppa and George, Suzy? Suzy: It was fun! And I got this cape from a yard sale! Mommy Sheep: Sounds like you had a fun time! Suzy: Bye bye Peppa! I'll see you at playgroup tomorrow! ''' '''Peppa: See you tomorrow! (Peppa and George start walking home, and Suzy and Mommy Sheep walk into their house) (It becomes nighttime and Suzy walks out of her house with her cape in her hand) Suzy: I haven't tried on my cape yet, so maybe I can try it on out here, so maybe the wind will blow through it! (Suzy puts on the cape and the wind blows through her cape) (Peppa is down the hill of Suzy's house) Peppa: I wonder if Suzy is outside right now! (Peppa peeks up the hill and sees Suzy with her cape on and sees two fangs from her mouth) Peppa: Wait a minute, Suzy looks different. (Peppa peeks up the hill a bit more) Peppa: *Gasp* Oh, Gosh, Suzy looks like... A vampire! (Peppa runs down the hill and walks home) (Peppa goes into her house's kitchen) Peppa: Mummy! Daddy! Suzy looked different! She might be a vampire! Mummy Pig: Oh, Peppa! Vampires aren't real! They are just a legend. Daddy Pig: It was probably your imagination! Peppa: But I saw her! She had the cape she got at the yard sale, and she had two pointy fangs from her mouth! Mummy Pig: Your brain probably pictured her as a vampire! You must have only been seeing things again. Peppa: Oh, but I really think it is real! Mummy Pig: Maybe you stop thinking about the picture can help. Then you won't think Suzy is a vampire. Peppa: Okay... (Its the next day and Peppa and George walk into playgroup) Peppa: Where's Suzy? Madame Gazelle: Suzy can't go to playgroup anymore because she gained an allergic reaction to the light. Peppa: ''(Thinking) She said Suzy gained an allergic reaction to the light? She must be a vampire because of that!'' (After Playgroup and it's nighttime) (Peppa knocks on Freddy Fox's door) Freddy: Hello Peppa! Peppa: Freddy, I took a look at Suzy last night and I think she's a vampire! Freddy: A vampire you say? I thought they were only legends. Let's go to her house. (Freddy and Peppa walk to Suzy's house) Peppa: Her house looks dark! That might be a clue! Freddy: Let's go inside. (Freddy and Peppa go inside and see Mommy Sheep in a maid uniform) Mommy Sheep: Beware her! She's out of control! Peppa: Where's Suzy? Mommy Sheep: She's in her room, but don't go in it! She'll make you one of her! (Freddy and Peppa go outside of Suzy's house) Freddy: She''ll make us one of her? Peppa: What does that mean? (Suzy transformed as a bat flys out her bedroom window) Freddy: A bat! Peppa: This must be another clue! (Suzy transforms out of her bat form and goes into her regular vampire form with a red vampire dress) Peppa and Freddy: Ahh! Suzy: Fear now, Pig and Fox! I am a vampire princess! Peppa: I knew it! You really are a vampire! Freddy: But that's impossible! Vampires are only legends! Suzy: They are not only legends! I tell you they are real, and I am one of them! Freddy: Ugh, this better not be one of your silly pranks again, Suzy! Suzy: It's not a silly prank, Fox! I am a vampire! And I tell you I am! Freddy: Well we don't know that those are just fake fangs in your mouth! Suzy: These are real fangs! Touch the front of them! (Freddy touches the front of one of her fangs) Freddy: They feel like real fangs! Peppa: That means... She really is a vampire! Suzy: Not just a vampire, I am a vampire princess! And I feed on flesh, and then they become one of my species! Peppa: I'm scared, Freddy! Freddy: Don't worry, we're going to figure this all out! Suzy: You will soon have your luck down upon you! Mwahahahahaha! (Suzy transforms into a bat and flys away) Peppa: We've got to do something, Freddy! If she goes out there like that, she'll turn everyone into a vampire! To be editedCategory:Episodes